


It Might Sound Crazy (what I'm about to say)

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Catherine makes Steve aware of where his feelings truly lie, then his Aunt Deb gets in on the act, convincing him that he can risk his heart on something they're pretty sure is a done deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a coda for 5x08 (but with a little scene manipulation from the actual episode). The whole story takes place between episodes 5x03 and 5x08.  
> Unbeta'd (in other words, I wrote it quickly)... there's a few chapters but considering how much these boys like to get carried away with things, it might go on a little longer than I intended...

"I'm sorry, Steve. I never meant to have this conversation. Not like this."

Steve wiped a hand over his face as he kept the phone pressed to his ear. "What other way was there, you know? You're in Afghanistan, I'm in Hawaii and we've been lucky to even have this much communication these last few weeks."

"I know. And thank you. For supporting me through everything."

"I love you," Steve replied, it was his reason and simply a true statement to say at any time to Catherine. 

"I love you, too. That's why we've got to stop pretending. You can't sit there in your dad's old armchair and waste time waiting for me to come home to pick up where we left off. We always just…. pick up where we left off. It's been years, Steve, we've never actually moved forward."

"What are you saying? You want to… move forward?" Steve asked, his only thoughts leading him to the idea of marriage. And Catherine. In the same sentence. And he really…. huh.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I don't think we _**can**_ go any further forward. I think we've gone as far as we can and we've probably proven that we're much better at friends than anything… _**more**_. Our relationship was always at its best when we saw each other for a few days every couple of months or so."

"I thought we were good. With you here, living in Honolulu, working with Five-0-"

"We were. We were good. But 'good' isn't enough. Not for either of us." There was a sadness in her voice, the regret of finality, of being brave enough to be the one to say they had to move on with their lives and find happiness. It was Steve who was stuck in some kind of rut, thinking 'good' was just fine. Steady. "We both deserve better. I think you know that, you were just too afraid to do anything about it because you wanted to do right by me and look after me… especially after the Navy and Billy. You tried your hardest, Steve, no one can fault you for that, but it wasn't what I needed. And… I dunno. I think I found something here. There's a sense of peace in my life, like I know I'm doing the right thing and that's making me happy. These kids, teaching them, helping keep the village safe. It's good work."

"It is. It's very good work. I'm proud of you," he smiled, knowing she couldn't see him but hoped she could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

"Thank you."

"Maybe I should come out there, too. Help out."

"No way. You were already told by the Brass that if you did you'd get in trouble. I don't want you risking that for me. Besides, I'm well aware that your happiness is in Hawaii."

"Oh yeah? Feel like telling me where it is because I'm not feeling all that inner peace you seem to be feeling right now."

The sound came down the phone of a half giggle, half snort as she responded. "Liar. You feel it all the time. You just won't admit it to yourself."

"What are you even talking about? Is it english? Because you're confusing me with your words."

"Danny," she said, with conviction and Steve pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to give it a funny look.

"Where?" he said.

"Don't joke, Steve. I mean it."

"Mean _**what?**_ "

"Your happiness. It's Danny. And Grace. You love them both so much."

"But-" he tried before being cut off.

"Don't 'but' me, Steve or try any excuses. I've known you a long time, sailor. I know more about you than most and I know that the thing you want more than anything, the thing you've wanted to get back since you were fifteen, is a _**family**_. A family that can be yours and when you met Danny, you found one."

Steve didn't know how to respond. Whatever his feelings were for Danny, they were besides the point. Not many people in his life knew he liked men as well as women, it wasn't something you broadcast - not in the military. And with men it had been rare anyway, just a couple down the years. It had always mostly been women and, well, Catherine, for the longest time. 

As for Danny? He'd been married, had a kid. Steve had only seen him date women or show interest in women so even if he did, somehow, have feelings for Danny, there was no reason to think they were reciprocated.

"He's the one you need to fight for. You said about his brother, right? That Danny's got to take that money and go find him?"

"Yeah. He's leaving in the morning."

"Go with him. There's no need to come to Afghanistan for me. But there's every reason in the world to go to Colombia with Danny and support him. Be by his side. He needs you."

"I like to think you need me to."

"I don't. I mean… I'm fine. Here. You know what I mean. Seriously, Steve, don't let him go alone, not after everything he's done for you."

"Cath, I wasn't going to let him do this alone."

"Really? Because a few minutes ago you just said you'd fly out here and join me. That sounds a lot like you saying you'd abandon the people you love for whatever we might have. And as we've already established, we're just 'good'. Danny's better. For you. He loves you just as much as you love him. I know he and I never spent a huge amount of time together but I can detect things just as well as you guys can and trust me on this. He loves you. And he needs you. Not just for Colombia but everything else, too."

"You seem pretty sure about this."

"Oh, I'm positive. And Steve? I may not know the name Marco Reyes but I've seen reports on the Colombian cartels and Danny cannot trust this man. There's no way this deal is going to take place clean. Someone's going to get hurt and it better not be Danny."

"It won't be. I'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen."

"That's the determined SEAL I know and love. Watch him. And not just his back. Pay more attention to the little things. I think when you do, you'll be surprised, happy even, to realize what they are."

"I'll do that," he said with a bit of an eye roll, like he hadn't spent four years paying attention to Danny, no matter what people thought he might have missed.

"Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Paying attention to the little things was hard, when the person you were told to watch is mourning the death of a family member in tragic circumstances. How could Steve judge anything Danny did when he was at such a low point? And what kind of person would do that anyway? Danny needed Steve to be the guy he always was, and to be a rock, and that's what he was. Even when Danny flew back to Jersey with Matt's remains. Steve called whenever he thought was suitable, he kept track of everything important Danny might do while there so as not to get him at a bad time. He spent the majority of his time checking his watch, working out the time difference, hoping Danny and his family were okay. 

Then with Danny back, he wasn't the same guy. He needed time, still. Time to move on, time to process everything but he wasn't given what he needed because they caught a case. If you could call it that. 

It wasn't Steve's fault but he blamed himself. Getting captured is never the victim's fault but right when he thought maybe Danny was settling back into his life in Hawaii again, Steve was taken by Wo Fat and somehow the thought came unbidden to him, a reminder of his conversation with Catherine, about where his happiness was.

He remembered his hallucinations, or dreams or whatever it was that those drugs made him think and see. He remembered just wanting people to be happy, thinking about what that might mean if the bad things had never happened to any of them and though he remembered Danny still being married, he also remembered that he put Danny into his own life. Still had him in Hawaii, still had them teaming up, had Danny want him to stay there, inviting him in, closer.

Seeing Danny, feeling his hands on him, supporting, relaxing, drawing Steve's attention to him and only him when they'd all come to rescue him from that room, he felt like a complete asshole. He got simple facts wrong, confused, and Danny had to be the one to set him straight. Hell, he was the one who put that look on Danny's face. The one that said 'panic'. He knew that face, he'd seen it before when Danny was at his worst. When Grace was taken by Rick Peterson and they were rushing to go get her, or when they wheeled that oil can out in Colombia. It was a face that expected the worst possible outcome. And he'd looked at Steve like that. Like his world had fallen apart again and Steve could just stare at Danny, in a kind of drug induced awe. 

Maybe there was something there. Something he'd not seen before, something he'd refused to pay attention to because of his own fears, doubts, expectations and assumptions. 

But whatever it was, he couldn't do anything about it when there were still drugs in his system. But he'd remember this, remember the moment and how he felt and he'd keep watching Danny until he was certain.

Or until he had the balls to do something and take that risk.

*

"Steve, you're so willing to risk your life, when are you going to be willing to risk your heart?"

"I did."

"Where's Catherine?" Deb asked, letting Steve explain, at least the basics of what had happened. "So she's not coming back."

"She said to me that I shouldn't wait for her. That she's found her place."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Steve game a half hearted smile as he held Deb's hand. 

She tilted her head, getting his gaze back to her eyes. "There's something more though, isn't there?"

"Maybe, I dunno," Steve hedged. "We talked about a few things. She said she wants me to be happy, she says that's here."

"Was she more specific?" 

Steve huffed a laugh. "Yeah, she was, but that's nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh, come on, Steve. You and Mary have been, for the longest time, the only people I have to worry about. It comes with the territory of being your aunt and it's a position I gladly fill. So tell me. Worry me."

He didn't know how to say anything. As much as Deb was family, someone he'd known forever, someone close, she wasn't someone he'd ever told about his… leanings. Though how Mary had never told her was something of a miracle.

He rolled his shoulders and then leaned down over the table again. "Catherine- She told me she knew I had feelings for someone else."

"And does this other person have the same feelings back?"

"I don't know. I've never asked."

She gave a wistful smile. "Steve, maybe it's my age talking, or the cancer but something I've worked out recently with finding Leonard, is that life is short. It's hokey and sentimental, but it's true. You're never going to have all the facts before getting into a relationship with someone. Being in love is a risk. And you're a risk taker. Always have been."

"Like you said, Deb. Risking my life is one thing, but my heart?" He looked away, out to the waves before taking a breath and meeting her eyes again. "What if I lose something- some _ **one**_ important? Isn't a great friendship something to hold onto?"

"But it could be more."

"Yes, it could. But the odds-"

"Hush. If he loves you back like you hope he does, then everything gets infinitely better. Friendship is great, but don't settle for something good, when you can have something better."

"That's what Catherine- wait a minute. You… 'he'?"

"We are talking about Danny here, right?" She said, matter-of-factly.

Steve leaned back, scratched idly at his face and bit this inside of his mouth. "How did- Mary."

Deb shrugged with a smile. "She may have confirmed suspicions but I worked it out on my own. Honey," she said seriously. "It doesn't matter to me about any of that. Considering the things I saw in those old clubs when I was singing, nothing can shock me. I was once asked if I-"

"I really don't want to know about that," Steve said. The thought of Deb having a wedding night was bad enough right now, he didn't want to think about anything she got up to in her youth with god knows who.

"I can't help but be a little sad that you didn't think you could tell me. But with the military life you've led, I'm not surprised. The world is changing in a lot of ways, Steve. We're past being shocked that two men can be more than just 'life long bachelor roommates'. And Danny's a wonderful man. Do you really think he'd be so cruel as to throw you out of his life because you love him?"

"He knows I love him. He just doesn't know it's more than that."

"And he could be thinking the exact same thing right now."

"He was married. He just broke up with his girlfriend. The stories we've told each other, it's always been girls."

"And I bet you only told him the same kinds of stories," she lifted an eyebrow and he had to concede the point. "One of you has to take that first step."

"You hardly know him, what makes you think he and I can be more than we already are?"

"Because I pay attention when he looks at you. While you're too busy trying not to give away your own feelings when you look back. You know, it all makes sense now," she said as she tapped her hands on the table. "I don't know why I didn't put the pieces together sooner." She grasped his hands again. "Tell him."

"I will. When the time is right."

"No such thing. Just get it over with, rip that band aid off. Besides, I'm an old women with cancer, I don't have long left and I want to know that you're happy before I'm gone. Mary's channeling all her love into Joan and it's a beautiful thing. You? For you it's Danny and Grace and you need to be open and honest and go after what you want."


	3. Chapter 3

So maybe during Steve's recovery he had noticed little things. Like when Danny had brought Grace to visit him in the hospital and they'd played poker with gummy sours and Danny had shot Steve a barrage of smiles over how he was doing with Grace and with getting better. And since he'd been back at work, he'd noticed the touches and the personal space issues, but then, they'd always had a thing with personal space and a kind of lack of it, so that wasn't telling. Or maybe it was, and it was only now that Steve was giving it meaning, and a reason. 

The touches; they were reassuring, they were of relief and a grounding force but they were more, especially when they lingered. Steve noticed the warmth of Danny's hands whether he was holding onto Steve's forearm or just giving his chest a slap with the back of a hand. And when the warmth left, he missed it. And it was the same kind of warmth he felt inside when Danny gave him certain looks or smiles or they fell into their usual routine; the one people referred to as the 'old married couple' one and really, he should have seen things sooner, considering. 

But taking the plunge? No matter how sure he was that Danny wouldn't punch him in the face for his feelings, he still just didn't know how to do it. How do you tell your best friend that you might want to be more, do more?

He watched as Deb sang her vows to Leonard and couldn't help but feel a stab of emotion at it. His aunt was happy, there were plenty of good things in his life, plenty of happiness that he could latch onto and just forget the bad stuff. Forget Wo Fat, forget his torture, forget issues with Doris, forget missing Cath forget losing his dad and Freddie. He could try and focus on the happy. He felt like he could watch go on all day - his aunt finding her happiness at long last.

That was when the warmth returned to his arm and he glanced down to see Danny's hand wrapped over his forearm supportively. The feeling seeped through his shirt and jacket and prickled at his skin and just… yeah. 

He got it. He finally got it. He knew what Catherine and Deb had said to him before, he understood it on a basic level but just in this moment, he understood the idea that he could find happiness, could fight for it, could actually get from good to better.

He gave a small smile to Danny and kept his arm still and relaxed under Danny's hand, hoping he would leave it where it was and found himself immensely relieved when the pressure stayed. After a few moments he leaned his other hand across his body and laid it upon Danny's. 

He didn't look. He couldn't, but he may have leaned further into Danny's shoulder, into more of that warmth and let it seep right the way up his arm as he enjoyed everything around him and committed the whole thing to memory. If there was to one day be a reason to see his life flash before his eyes, he knew this moment damned well better be one of the main features. This moment and maybe, hopefully, the one that would come soon after.

*

"… and the guy said, 'sorry, we only do plain'." Danny finished, the back of his hand hitting Steve's shoulder at the punchline. 

"You've told me that one before."

"And you can't laugh a second time?" Danny gave him a look and then glanced around at the rest of the table. "It's a helicopter joke. You like helicopters."

"It's a bad joke, Danny."

"Okay, you have no sense of humor. I already knew this, I don't know why I'm surprised."

Kono kept a grin behind her hand as Max spoke up. "I have often heard jokes such as that referred to as 'dad jokes'. Considering you are a father, it makes sense that those are your 'go to'."

Danny leaned his elbow on the table and waved his hand. "Okay, Max, are you telling me that my jokes are only funny to ten year olds?"

"I liked it," Lou piped up.

"Yeah, but you're a father, too. I think that just proves the point," Chin tilted his head as he considered the fact.

"Fine. I concede the floor to anyone else who thinks they can do better," Danny gestured around the table. 

"I've got one-" Kono started but Danny cut her off. 

"Whoa. No. You're the exception."

"What?" She asked. 

"You only know dirty jokes and I still haven't recovered from the last one you told me. I couldn't even uncross my legs until yesterday so no. No jokes from you. This is a wedding, we're supposed to have good, clean fun."

"You suck, Williams."

"Bite me, Kalakaua."

It wasn't pretty after that. The two of them stuck their tongues out at each other and then Steve thought he saw Kono attempt to flick a pea at Danny from her plate, so he decided to take his leave for a few minutes and check Deb and Leonard were okay.

He shook Leonard's hand again, told them both it was a lovely reception and pointedly made sure Leonard understood when he said he was positive they'd enjoy their time together without worry that anything might surface from the past.

He dragged Deb away, and they mingled with a few other guests. She showed Steve off to a few of Leonard's relatives and friends who had been able to make it over at such short notice; luckily they were from California so it wasn't so bad for them. 

Deb clutched at Steve's arm and pulled him to a slightly more secluded area. "Well?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Well what?"

"What happened? How did he react? I saw you holding hands in the front row so I want details."

"Deb, come on, no matter what happens I'm not giving you details." He scrunched his nose up. There was no way he was ever telling his family about his sex life. "Besides, I haven't said anything and we were not holding hands."

"Sure looked like it to me."

"Well, maybe you need your eyes checked. Like you said, you're getting old," he shot back. 

"Uh-huh," she nodded, not letting him think he was getting to her or convincing her. 

So maybe there was some kind of hand holding but it hadn't been the kind that lovers would do walking down a beach at sunset it was… two friends supporting each other. It couldn't be more than that until Steve manned up and did something about it. Or Danny did. But the more he considered things, the more he figured it would have to be him. He was the one with the military career and even if 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' had been repealed, you couldn't switch off attitudes that easily and Danny cared too much to think Steve would possibly sacrifice his service. And if Danny was just as worried about Steve's reaction to any 'move' then… yeah, maybe Steve was the tougher nut to crack after all.

"Did you really think I'd do something on your wedding day? It's all about you today, not me."

"Oh pfft," she waved off his protests. "It's tradition for guests to hook up at weddings. And this wedding should be no different."

"I want to, I do. It just- Look, maybe I did know how I already felt, and maybe I've felt it for a long time. But it's only been in the last few weeks that other people noticed, or told me. I'm still getting used to that aspect of it, let alone taking the plunge and actually saying something to Danny."

Deb turned them so they were looking back at the whole reception. Everyone at the tables on the lawn behind the hotel, the area was so open and warm and friendly, interspersed with pillars, wrapped in bright green leaves and colorful flowers, music drifting out across the grass. It was beautiful. 

"Look at them," she pointed at the table with Five-0 and its extended family. "All those people at that table care about you, and you care for them. They're your ohana. But you can't tell me that one person doesn't stand out amongst them."

He looked at Danny. She was right, he couldn't deny it, how much his gaze wanted to linger, how much he wanted to spend so much more time with him than anyone else around them. 

"You already know I'm in love with him. Of course he stands out."

"Yes, yes," she said. "But what I can't understand is, now that you've fully admitted it. Fully committed to your feelings. How can you stand here and not just want to go over there, grab him, and make sure he understands that? Don't you feel that pull? That need to just… urgh," she gestured something that looked vaguely like sexual frustration, which just made him blush and clear his throat and really hope he never thought about Deb and Leonard and sex ever again. "Go," she gave him a shove. "Now. That's an order Mr Big-Bad-Navy-SEAL."

He shook his head at her but his feet were already carrying him back to where Danny and the rest of the gang were still laughing and drinking.

He put his hand on Danny's shoulder and waited the extra second until Danny turned his head up to him before he spoke. "You got a minute, Danno?"

"What's up, did you get a call? We have a case or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I'd just like a moment."

"Sure, I always have time for you," Danny pushed his seat back, waved apologetically to the rest of the table and followed Steve as he moved off to the side behind a pillar to where the lighting was darker and they were somewhat shielded from prying eyes. "Is something wrong? Is Deb okay?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded and rubbed his hands together. "She wanted me to- I mean, I wanted-" He stopped himself. He had no idea how to do this part. But with Deb's words ringing in his ears he knew something had to come out, had to happen. 

"Steve?" Danny's voice sounded worried and Steve took one look at him and knew what he wanted to do. His heart hammered in his chest and he looked to the sky. 

"Fuck it," he gave in, frustration winning. 

He reached out for Danny, cupped his face and corralled him against the nearby pillar, pressing his lips firmly against Danny's. It took a long, still moment, but when Danny's hands on Steve's arms didn't move to push him away, he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking against Danny's lips, asking for entry and he melted further into Danny when it was given. 

The kiss changed angle, their noses brushing against each other and Steve let his hands travel down Danny's chest to hold at his hips. He stopped for breath, resting his forehead against Danny's to lengthen the moment before pulling back further to look him in the eyes, his own open, asking, hoping.

Danny cleared his throat. "She wanted you to kiss me?"

" _ **I**_ wanted to kiss you." Steve answered.

"This is new," Danny's hand landed on Steve's chest, fingers curling into the material of his shirt, that warmth Steve appreciated ever present.

"I have to ask-"

"Ask? Really? As opposed to just jumping right on in," Danny interrupted and Steve gave him a heavy glare. 

"Seriously," he said, before taking a breath. "Is it a good new? Or a bad one."

Danny licked his lips and took his time. He stuck out his bottom lip and bobbed his head side to side. "I think it's a new that I could get used to."

At his answer, Steve broke out into the biggest grin and kissed Danny again, lips pressing harder than he'd meant to, but Danny didn't seem to mind the over exuberance and answered it with arms around Steve's shoulders. As Danny pressed in closer, rising onto his toes to get higher, Steve pushed him further into the pillar, the strands of leaves wrapped around it rustling with the movement. 

Steve slid a hand between them, ran it around to the front of Danny's waistband and then lower, cupping his dick through his trousers and squeezing gently. That was when Danny pulled his head back, grabbed Steve's forearm and stopped him. "No, wait. Wait."

"Wait?" Steve asked, his brain slightly behind him. 

"Not here, babe."

"Right. Right, let's go home," He grabbed for Danny and took a step away only for Danny to use his answering strength and pull Steve back behind their cover again. 

"Whoa, wait a second, you can't just bail on your aunt's wedding reception are you insane?" Danny reasoned with him. 

"She gave me her blessing, Danny. It's not a big deal," Steve argued. 

"I don't care if she gave you a million dollars to do it. It's impolite. You don't leave before the bride and groom."

Steve sighed and dropped his head onto Danny's shoulder while holding to his waist. "Fine."

"Good," Danny nodded, hair tickling the side of Steve's head before he raised it again. 

"Are you stalling?" He asked, squinting his eyes. "Are you freaking out?"

"Freaking out? Am I freaking out? No, I'm not. Maybe. A little," Danny threw out. "I just- You kissed me and want to drag me off and I think I need a minute to process this."

Right. Steve had given his revelation thought, and even if it had come in actions rather than words, he'd still had time to consider the timing, knowing he was going to finally do it. Okay, he hadn't planned to do it tonight, but he still knew it was close. Springing it on Danny meant the other man hadn't had that time to come to terms with how it might go down and he was probably still in shock.

"You know, I've been told by a few people lately that how we feel about each other is obvious to the world and yet, not to us."

"Tell me about it," Danny said, making Steve wonder how all this had been going down on Danny's end of things. "But just so we're clear… those feelings are what? Exactly."

Steve grinned, steadied his stance and made sure Danny could see how sincere he was. "I love you."

"You've said that before," Danny said, eyes not giving anything away. 

"Not like this," Steve answered. "I just know that I want as much as I can get from all of this. From you. Because you make me happy," he smiled and felt his insides stir at Danny's answering tender look. "So if you're done freaking out, do you think we can go home now? Please?"

"As much as I'd like to, because I've definitely thought, on occasion, about what that would be like, I meant what I said before. We can't leave yet. It's suspicious."

Steve groaned. "I guess an extra half hour won't kill me."

Danny laughed as he pulled Steve back towards the party. "So now isn't the right time to tell you that I give great head…"

Steve stopped in his tracks and let Danny pull ahead of him, laughing his way back to the table. "Now that's just not fair," he pouted, surreptitiously rearranging the front of his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve had managed to pull his chair in towards Danny's with no one seeming to pay much attention to just how close. And it wasn't just his chair that was closer; he'd thrown an arm around the back of Danny's chair and was leaning in as much as he could, reveling in how easy it was to be close to Danny and know Danny wanted him there. 

He felt a lot lighter now that he'd actually done something about his feelings and Deb was right - why settle for a good friendship when they could have something much better. It was a 'better' he was looking forward to, but he was tamping down on those thoughts as much as possible while they were with friends.

Though everyone around the table had been talking together, there were still pockets of individual conversation and Steve leaned close to Danny's ear, dropping them into their own bubble. "Out of curiosity, who was it in your life who got on at you about us?"

Danny turned to look at Steve. "You first."

"Catherine. And Deb," he answered.

"Interesting. Deb, I can understand, but what did Cath say?"

"She said the reason that she was breaking up with me was because the relationship we had wasn't as good as it could be. My heart wasn't in it."

"Ouch," Danny wrinkled his nose. "Makes me sound like 'the other woman'."

"Well, she's happy in Afghanistan and she told me that I needed to be happy here, too and that you're it so… yeah. And Deb, well she just kept telling me to get my ass in gear and do something about it," he finished on a smile and poked Danny's thigh. "Your turn."

"Rachel," Danny answered. "When we tried to make a second go of it and she went back to Stan, remember? Charlie was a factor but honestly not the only one. She said I loved you more than I loved her. I figured at the time it was just friendship, I mean, I had to get you out of prison, but then she brought it up again during the custody battle. We had this big argument about it all and she shouted about how I was in love with you but you were with Cath so it would all end in tears and the best thing for me would be to move to Las Vegas and get away from it all."

"She really did that?" Steve was surprised Rachel would try to use such emotional blackmail on Danny. And knowing Danny as he did, he wondered if he had actually considered it. After all, Danny's deep-rooted fear of relationships ending would maybe make him leave Steve before they could enjoy the rest of their lives together. It was worrying, but at the same time; Danny was still here and they were moving forward so that spoke volumes.

"She did. It was her last ditch effort before the hearing and I think the reason she didn't show up. She genuinely expected me to bottle the whole thing and follow them to the desert."

Steve smiled and nudged Danny's arm. "But you didn't."

"No, I didn't," Danny returned the smile, somewhat bashfully, and turned a little red. "You wore your dress blues. And you said it was for me and I guess, well I guess I figured that maybe staying in Hawaii wouldn't be so bad. It was that day that I finally accepted that I had feelings for you and I couldn't go because our partnership was too important to me. Grace and you, babe, that's all I need," Danny squeezed Steve's hand briefly under the table and then let go. 

Steve gazed at Danny, somewhat in awe. He'd had no idea about how Rachel had acted over custody rights. Nor that Steve had been a deciding factor in Danny's fight to stay, even if they had jokingly mentioned it before.

"North Korea," he blurted out. 

"What about it?" Danny asked.

"That's when I knew. I mean, in my head I denied it, or ignored it, but it's when I realized there was something a lot more to our partnership and our friendship. I remember looking at you while you untied my hands and just thinking, how amazing you were. Are."

"It was a team effort, babe."

"I also thought you were a sight for sore eyes, you know? Beautiful."

"You gave me a weird look when we were flying away. I thought you were just pissed off at me for not letting you go running into the jungle after Wo Fat."

"Why are we talking about Wo Fat?" Lou's voice broke the moment as he placed fresh bottles of beer in front of Steve and Danny, then walked around them to take his seat again. 

"We're not. We're talking about, uh-"

Steve interrupted him as he floundered. "How scared Danny is of helos."

"I'm not scared, I'm just saying, they're flying death traps. Especially that one we used in North Korea," Danny carried on, an old argument was easy to slip into and it did the job of disguising what they were actually talking about. "It's a wonder you're still alive considering how many times you've flown in one. Statistically, you're dead now, my friend. Helicopters kill more people than heart attacks, it's a fact, trust me. You need to be more careful."

"I really want to know how you come up with these stats, Danny," Kono laughed. 

Danny turned to her with a bit of a smug smile. "The art is in the conviction."

"Another thing dads with daughters learn," Lou reached out his bottle and clinked it with Danny's.

Steve looked around them, scratched his nose and then stood, adjusting his jacket where it lay across the back of his chair. He held a hand out to Danny. "How about a dance, partner?" he asked, nerves under as much control as possible, because he didn't know how ready Danny was to do anything in front of other people. 

But these people? If they couldn't be honest with them, they couldn't be honest with anyone, and their support was important to him. 

Briefly taking his attention from Danny, he looked around to see controlled surprise on everyone's faces. As unexpected as it might be to see Steve do this, it also wasn't, and that was comforting.

Danny took a moment, looking at Steve, asking with his eyes if he really wanted to do this, if he meant it, if he realized there were people here and Steve's lips widened into a confident grin. 

"I thought my dancing wasn't up to scratch, according to the peanut gallery," Danny taunted. 

Steve shrugged. "It's a slow one. I think I can keep you under control for this. Come on." He twitched his fingers in encouragement.

Danny pushed up from his chair. "I'll have you people know, I get compliments for my dancing. All the time."

"Grace is just trying to be nice, brah," Chin threw at Danny as Steve took his hand and led him away, stopping him from being able to respond to the ribbing.

As they made their way to the open area that had been adopted as a mini dance floor, Danny piped up. "Hey, so, this is your way of telling people about us?"

"Let's face it, they probably already thought we were doing it," he reasoned and Danny agreed with a shrug as Steve turned and pulled him in, an arm around Danny's waist, the other still holding tightly to Danny's hand, fingers intertwined and tucked in by their chests as he began swaying them to the music, a few other couples around them, including Leonard and Deb.

Danny's hand landed on his bicep, fingers playing lightly over the tattoo that could just be seen through the white of Steve's shirt. "Gotta tell you, this is not how I expected today to turn out."

"I can see how this would be beyond your wildest expectations," Steve said with a straight face, only breaking into a smile when Danny hit his arm. He then took the opportunity to half twirl Danny around, his back to Steve's chest, arms tight in front of Danny as they swayed until Danny could work out a way to turn back in Steve's hold, still finding himself trapped in the circle of Steve's arms, his own around Steve's waist.

"You are such a pain in the ass," Danny grumbled as his forehead rested on Steve's collarbone. 

"Maybe later. Hopefully," Steve raised his eyebrows and slowly, carefully, dropped his hands to just above Danny's ass.

"Very presumptuous of you."

"More like covetous. And optimistic. Besides, I made the move, I figure I get to call the shots."

"Uh-huh," Danny pulled back. "The only shots you'll be calling tonight are the tequila ones Kono will inevitably buy later."

"Not if we've already headed for home…" It was like they were in their own world again, still dancing but not paying attention to the music, the lyrics or the people around them. 

"Hey, would you two quit showing up the bride and groom with all those doe-y eyed looks," Deb's harried but amused voice broke through and they dropped their arms from around each other as she approached. 

She opened her arms to hug Steve and then turned to do the same with Danny. "I'm so glad for you. Both of you." As she pulled back she put her hands on her hips. "The big question is why are you both still here with us old-timers when you could be doing, well, each other."

Danny craned his neck forward, unsure he heard correctly, while Steve pressed his fingers into his eye sockets.

"Danny won't let us leave because he has manners," Steve summed up.

"Well, Leonard and I are leaving shortly after a few goodbyes so you should head off, too. I'll call you from Maui to let you know we got there okay and you can tell me all about how this is going," she pointed between them and Steve leaned down to kiss her on both cheeks. 

"Have a great time. Enjoy the beaches," he said. 

Deb drew breath to answer then looked over at Danny and didn't bother. 

"I know, he's an idiot, he has no idea how these things work. I'm sure the honeymoon will be great," Danny said instead. 

"I'm going to catch up with my husband," she pointed behind herself then beamed at them. "That has a really nice ring to it, not that I'm hinting at anything," she said and backed up from them. 

"Uh-huh, bye Aunt Deb," Steve shooed her off. 

Once she was turned away from them, his attention fell on Danny again and he wrapped himself around the smaller man once more. The song had changed since they'd originally come to the floor to dance and now it was faster, a standard pop tune speed. They swayed, bouncing on the balls of their feet, then Steve pulled back and took just one of Danny's hands and tried to twirl him.

"Oh, no, last time you spun me I got trapped in your arm cocoon," Danny laughed. 

"Fine then, I'll just have to go in for the dip!" Steve exclaimed as he made a grab for Danny, who tried to not let it happen but was unsuccessful and found himself sideways, hanging back over Steve's hip. 

Off balance, and holding onto Steve for dear life, Danny growled, "You better not drop me, you neanderthal."

"I'd never do such a thing," Steve lifted Danny back onto his feet and he wobbled for a second, before smoothing his hands over his hair to check it was still perfectly in place. Steve reached out to help with an errant strand, then pulled Danny into him, his hand still on Danny's face as he leaned in for a kiss, uncaring that they were on full display to the world as they did so. He liked it, in fact, being around friends and family and not being judged for who he was with, not being afraid to show his feelings.

He rubbed his nose against Danny's and kept his head hung close, their lips almost meeting but not quite. "Can we go home now?"

"If that's what it takes to get you off this dance floor then yes, by all means, take me home."


	5. Chapter 5

They grabbed their jackets in what amounted to a cacophony of laughs, comments, clapping and a wolf whistle from Kono. They heard words like 'finally' and 'about time' and Lou asking if this meant the sexually frustrated bickering would come to an end so he could get some peace and quiet, only for Kono to remind him that she and Chin had worked with them for 3 years longer than he had and deserved more pity for putting up with them.

"Ha ha, very funny, get them out now while you can," Danny waved the comments on, accepting them for the fun that they were.

"No, brah, no comments, we're just happy you both wised up is all," Chin saluted them with his almost empty drink.

"You're a good look on each other. Always were," Kono flashed them a genuine smile.

"Thank you, I think," Danny squinted, smiled and then emptied the last of his beer and dropped the bottle back onto the table. "We're taking the party back to my place so enjoy the rest of your night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whoa, wait. Your place? Why yours and not mine?" Steve asked, hands out and open.

"Because you know I can't sleep with the ocean banging away all night," Danny answered.

He belatedly realizing what he'd said when Kono piped up, murmuring to Chin as she leaned over to him. "He does realize it's not the ocean that's going to be banging all night, right?"

"You can't sleep with the TV on," he continued, deciding to ignore the comment, or at least, give it nothing more than a quick side glare. "So it's going to be easier if we go back to mine."

"But your place is further away," Steve argued. 

"Yeah, by about ten minutes."

"It'll cost us more, Danny. We're getting a cab after all these drinks."

"Of course! I forgot for a moment who I was talking to, Mister Locked-Wallet. I apologize. In order to save you a couple of bucks, we should head to your place."

They started walking, jackets over arms and a few thrown out 'good nights', as the conversation became less of a show to the guests around them and just their usual give and take. 

"I knew you'd see it my way," Steve smiled.

"That was sarcasm, schmuck," Danny responded with a shake of his head. "We're going to my place."

"But your car is at mine. Lou came over, we all came in his car so you and I could have more to drink, so unless you have a plan on how to get the Camaro back tomorrow morning, then we should go to mine."

"Dammit," Danny started, his steps faltering and Steve stopped and turned to him with an expectant look. One where he sensed victory but Danny wasn't giving up in a hurry. He snapped his fingers as he started walking again. "Got it. You can go on one of your endurance runs in the morning, starting at my place, ending at yours where you can pick up the car and bring it to me."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's perfectly reasonable. You can run and you can drive my car, it's two of your favorite things, I don't see the problem here."

"That is true. I mean, I do like running away from you…" Steve smirked. 

"Do you want to finish what you started on the dance floor or do you want to take separate cabs home?" Danny taunted.

Steve threw an arm around Danny's shoulder as they reached the valet stand and asked for the guy to organize a taxi for them. 

"Well?" Danny asked a few moments later. "Are we going to ask this polite young man to get a second cab or are you going to be nicer to me?"

"I'm still thinking…" Steve joked and grabbed Danny back close to him when he tried to get out from under Steve's arm. "Stay right there. I'm going to be nicer than nice, okay? Better than, in fact. Because I'm going to be extremely naughty. With every single part of you."

Danny cleared his throat even though he didn't need to, feeling the flush building in his chest rising to his cheeks and he studiously avoided eye contact and watched for the headlights of the expected cab.

When it arrived, they got in, giving Danny's home address. The ride was uneventful. Despite having outed themselves to their friends and family at the wedding, it was still new and practically unbelievable that they were doing this. Strangers had no right to know what they were to each other yet at the same time, they weren't hiding. It was just that there was a time and place and neither man knew how to act around each other in public now. It would be something new to learn, but only after they'd learned more about each other, just like they'd been dying to do for, it seemed, quite some time and never had the courage to admit.

The time was passed with idle conversation with their cabbie about being at a wedding and time seemed to slow to a crawl, they hit every red light and Danny watched the counter trickle slowly up the further they went until eventually the car turned onto his street and he pointed to his home.

With the driver paid, they made polite goodbyes and headed to Danny's front door. Steve had no patience left, mumbled that going to his would have been quicker and fished a hand into Danny's pants pocket for his house keys.

"Hey, whoa there, handsy," Danny berated him as he instead produced his suit jacket and made a show of going into the inside pocket to get the jingling key chain. He shook his head as he opened the door and Steve didn't rush him in, instead choosing to rub his hands together and hover just inside while Danny put his jacket over the back of the couch. 

"So are we going to dance around this, have a beer or a coffee, sit down, talk about crap…" he started.

"I'm very well aware of your lack of patience, McGarrett," Danny interrupted him, slithering a little closer and putting his hands on Steve's hips. "But did you ever think it might be nice to just take things slow? Get used to this?"

Steve scowled at Danny as he wrapped his arms around him, swaying him a little like he had on the dance floor earlier. "Slow? I've been scouting the lay of the land for years now, I think I have all the intel I need."

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded, a smile breaking onto his lips at Steve's terrible use of military terms. 

Steve bent down, his lips hovering over Danny's, he could feel the feather light touch as Steve moved them as he spoke. 

"Four years," he moved just that little bit closer, the softest of kisses pressing against Danny's mouth. "One month," another kiss, his lips slanting further to the side. "Three weeks," their noses brushed as Steve changed angle again. "Three days," Danny pushed up to meet Steve's lips this time, demanding a harder, more thorough kiss, opening his mouth to Steve's, feeling the other man's intake of breath as he pulled back before diving in, both of them needing more.

"I get it, you can count, well done," Danny got out, breathily as they continued. He felt his legs hit the back of the sofa as Steve pushed into him but he refused to let their first time be on the couch he shared with his daughter. A hand on Steve's chest pushed him back and both their chests rose and fall deeply with exertion. "You know where the bedroom is, right?" He asked and Steve's face lit up.

He grabbed Danny's hand. "Come on," he moved with excitement, dragging Danny behind him into the room, closing the door behind him and moving to the bed. Sitting, he made sure Danny came to a stop between his open legs. 

Bracing his hands on Steve's shoulders, Danny looked down at the other man as he worked at Danny's belt, loosening it and dragging it from around Danny's waist. The material bunching as Steve unbuttoned and unzipped him before pausing, hands skirting around Danny and ignoring the slowly growing bulge underneath. He untucked Danny's shirt and started from the bottom button, working his way up, revealing more of Danny's hot skin underneath. His hands could feel the warmth seeping out of Danny and into him and it made him swallow in anticipation. 

Reaching the top button he then pushed the material from Danny's shoulders, letting it bunch at his elbows. He then took hold of both of Danny's wrists to move his hands down and behind Danny's back, letting the shirt fall lower and pulling it off over his hands. 

He kept hold of them behind Danny's back and pulled him in closer. Scooting back on the bed, he made Danny straddle him, with a slight wobble as his balance was difficult. He then twisted, lying both of them on their sides, his arm trapped under Danny as he held his wrists still, Danny's leg trapped under Steve. 

He brushed the tip of his nose against Danny's, pulling back just before giving into a kiss to hear the small noise of frustration from the other man, making him smile in response. 

"You're such a jerk," Danny mumbled. "Can I have my arms back, please?"

Steve ran his thumbs over the insides of Danny's wrists and sighed before letting them go, moving his hands to Danny's lower back, the tips of his fingers digging under the loose waistband of his pants and running over the hem of his underwear, the material shifting down his hips. 

Danny reached out for Steve, hands skirting up his still clothed arms to his shoulders then down onto his chest where he began to fumble with the buttons there. Getting just enough of them undone, the flats of his hands stroked under the material and over Steve's chest.

Steve turned again, getting himself on top of Danny, kissing him finally with a hardness and weight he hadn't quite intended but neither man cared about. Finally breathing again, letting go of Danny's lips, he began to trail down Danny's chin and into his neck, breathing in the comfortable scent of his fading aftershave as hands fumbled between them, trying to get clothing further out of the way to reveal warm skin below. 

It was strangely quiet in the room; heavy breathing, groping hands, the slide of their legs as they slotted together in different ways and the creaks from the bed underneath them. "Danny," he moaned into the quiet, more to make noise than because he needed to, but he could hear the contentment in his own voice as he spoke.

Danny's response was to push up against Steve, their hard cocks pressing into each other and momentarily distracting Steve as Danny used his strength to roll them over, taking the top. Danny sat up, legs astride Steve as he worked the last of the buttons on Steve's shirt, pushing the offending material aside and then working on his pants. He leaned down with a smile and kissed across Steve's chest, lips pausing at each nipple to lightly bite against it while Steve's hands tangled in Danny's hair, his firm grip pushing Danny to go lower. 

Danny obliged, albeit slowly as he finally opened Steve's pants and grabbed at the clothing, pushing it aside, stretching Steve's underwear away from his skin and caressing his hand inside, taking Steve's cock out, exposing him to the air. 

Danny licked his lips and Steve gave him a smug grin. "I'm on a promise, right?" 

"A promise?" Danny asked, head tilted. 

"You said you give good head."

Danny's hand stayed wrapped around Steve's cock. "That was a statement, not a promise."

"It was cruel is what it was. I think I deserve something for having to sit with a half hard dick at my Aunt's wedding reception."

"You do?" Danny stroked lightly up and down Steve's dick, his own hard on pushing against his tight underwear that was just visible in the opening of his pants. 

"I really do," Steve responded, heart quickening at Danny's sly grin and the way he sucked his top lip into his mouth. 

"Alright," Danny shrugged, and without any warning, shuffled further down Steve's body, head going down, he licked hard from Steve's balls to the head of his dick and then his mouth widened and he sucked down hard, Steve's dick engulfed in the wet heat and he arched his back in surprise, desire and need. A shiver went down his spine at the thought and the sight of Danny below him. The fact that it was Danny, that they'd done this, that they'd had the courage to go for it, that they were both on the same page, they'd given in, they'd admitted how they felt, what they wanted. No more hiding. They were getting their 'better'. And fuck, Danny was right, he gave good head. 

A spark of jealousy thrummed through Steve at the knowledge that Danny had learned this, that he'd have done it before on at least one person and he'd had the confidence to know he was good at it. For someone who hid his feelings for Steve, Danny had experience with men, whether it was secret, Steve didn't know, but it was there. 

It wasn't so different from his own maybe. He'd never really told anyone, he'd had to be careful around the Navy but he'd been to a few clubs in various countries and done a few things. He knew he could be good himself, but he wasn't sure he had the confidence to state it and back it up with, oh God, with a tongue like that.

"Fuck, Danny," he breathed on a moan as he did everything he could to hold himself back from thrusting into Danny's mouth, wanting Danny to dictate how much he could take in, which turned out to be a lot as he pushed his head down, nose tickling at the hair on Steve's groin, hand playing with Steve's balls, fingers pressing at his perineum, Steve felt surrounded by everything _Danny_ down there and it made him want to come, want to spill into Danny's mouth and watch him take it but he wanted to last longer. "God, so good, Danny that mouth, where the fuck, fuuuuuuck," he tightened his hold on Danny's hair and pulled him up and off. 

Danny pouted and wiped his lips of the pre-cum and spit that shined on him and down his chin. "I thought you wanted me to prove myself."

"You did," Steve nodded, fast. "You very much did. Trust me. I was about five seconds from coming like a horny teenager with his first copy of playboy."

Danny let out a giggle at that and sprawled himself down over Steve's body, hands braced on the mattress under Steve's shoulders as he looked the other man over. "That's some image."

"I remember it well," Steve laughed. 

Danny pressed himself against Steve, whose hands wandered underneath the waistband of Danny's underwear, clutching at the flesh of his ass and kneading him, pulling him in tighter. 

Danny flicked his tongue out against Steve's lips, teasing him, soft kisses landing on those lips of a promise of more to come. Steve brought his head up, capturing Danny's next attempt at soft and deepening it, tongues tangling, mouths open and wide and sloppy, Steve tasting remnants of himself in Danny and knew how much he liked that and wanted more of it in the future. His mind spun with images of Danny sucking him in different places; the shower, his desk at work, the car, out in the rainforest with Steve pressed against a tree, out on Steve's lanai, in the ocean, kneeling between Steve's legs while he sat on the couch. There were different angles, different senses of urgency and it made his stomach flip. And that was just the thoughts of how many places, times, occasions-

"What are thinking about?" Danny was back to teasing Steve's lips as he interrupted his thoughts, groins rolling against each other slowly.

"About your mouth. And how many times I'm going to get it on my dick again. And again. And again," his voice pitched low. 

"I hope the favor gets returned."

"It will be. But I admit I might be more of an amateur than you in that area."

"Practice makes perfect," Danny tugged at Steve's earlobe with his teeth, edging his way down the line of his hair.

"It certainly does. I tell you what I am an expert in," he said, finally pushing down Danny's remaining clothing to pool as low on his thighs as Steve could reach. 

"Yeah? What's that?" Danny raised up again over Steve, meeting his eyes. 

"You," Steve answered. "I learn quick, and I already know plenty."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked. 

"It means that we're going to do this kind of thing a lot now that we know how much we both want it. And I'm going to rock your world every time. So much so that you're going to be begging me for it, because I'm going to know exactly what drives you wild."

"Is that so?"

"That's so."

"They teach you this stuff in the Navy?"

"They taught me discipline. And how to apply myself in every situation."

"Well, then. Hello, sailor," Danny sing-songed on a smile and let Steve move them again. This time he scooted them back to the edge of the bed and had them standing in some kind of weird reversal but it was just to make getting them fully naked quicker and easier. He then pulled Danny back onto the bed and they lay on their sides, facing each other, hands lazily tracing over hot skin, kisses slow and easy, the push and pull of rolling hips under control.

"You got lube handy?" Steve asked with an aborted move to push his hand under the pillow, realizing this wasn't his bed they were in. 

"In the dresser," Danny gestured over his shoulder and Steve clambored over him to open it and search inside, pulling out the small bottle like it was a nugget of gold. "You, uh… you going for it?" Danny hedged.

"If you're not ready that's okay," Steve placated, voice sincere. "We can work up to it. You've done it before though, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's been a while since I was with a guy but yeah. You?"

Steve grimaced a little, his head tilting back and forth. "Yeah. It's not really my thing though."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Should have known you'd be a complete top. It's very you of you."

"Maybe I'll like it better if it's you," Steve tried. He even meant it. He'd be very willing to try again with Danny but he didn't want that kind of pressure on their first time. "I just… fuck, Danny, I've been thinking about fucking you for so long and tonight is going to be amazing however we do this."

"It's okay," Danny smiled, taking Steve's hand in his own from where it was resting on his hip and pulled it around to his ass and down, letting Steve's fingers play lower. "I want it. I do. The thought of your dick inside me is really fucking hot. I'd like to have it in reality."

Steve swallowed, took his hand back from where his fingers were circling Danny's hole and sat up, lube pouring over his hand as he looked back down at Danny. The other man hadn't moved and was still lying on his side, watching Steve's actions. 

Steve leaned his clean hand on the bedding, biceps tight as he held himself up. "Lift your leg," he said to Danny and he threaded his hand underneath and pushed the first finger slowly inside him, watching for discomfort, feeling for the loosening of the tight muscles, making sure he didn't rush it and hurt Danny. "That's it, open up for me."

"I'm good, keep going," Danny urged him on as Steve passed his knuckle and kept going without stopping until his finger was fully inside. He then began to finger fuck Danny, twisting and turning his hand, trying to get deeper, trying to massage Danny's insides to make him feel good. 

"It's going to feel so much better when it's my cock, baby," He said as he watched Danny, the way his hand was curling in the pillow, his chest heaving and his ass pushing back against Steve wanting more. He obliged by adding a second finger, feeling it go into Danny more easily than the first.

Danny tried to turn further onto his stomach and Steve lifted Danny's leg over himself so that Danny could spread eagle himself, his ass open and right there in front of him for the taking. A third finger made it's way inside Danny's stretched out ass as he pummeled his hand in and out, his rhythm so fast that Danny could barely keep up with the off and on pressure inside. 

When he removed his hand, Danny's body bounced on the bed, his hips fucked a little further into the mattress still, his body reacting to the ghost sensations. Steve moved between his legs. "Up," he slapped Danny's thighs in turn, urging him to his hands and knees. "Come on, up, and I'll fuck you like you need to get off, come on."

He lined up, rubbing his lubed dick between Danny's ass cheeks and then plunged himself in, so much more easily than he'd expected and every time he pulled out and pushed back in he got much further until he was pistoning his hips in and out of Danny, his balls hitting against Danny's ass with an obscene sound each time. 

As easy as it was to fuck Danny in this position, it didn't feel right to not see more of him, not feel more of him as they did this for their first time. He reached under Danny, an arm around his waist and pulled him up. He leaned back on his haunches and helped Danny steady himself as the other man sat on him, back pressing into Steve's sweaty chest, his forehead turning to touch Steve's. 

"Steve, don't stop," he said, barely able to form the words, out of breath like he'd just run a marathon. 

"Not stopping. Not ever stopping. Just want to feel you close to me."

"You're inside me. Can't get much closer."

Steve kissed Danny's neck. "And it's fucking amazing, you realize that? I love you, man."

"Love you, too. Now would you move a bit cos my dick is straining here and if you don't, I'm going to murder you."

"Should've know you'd be a pushy bottom. It's very you of you," he used Danny's words back at him as he pushed him back down on the bed again.

His dick came out of Danny and he repositioned them, getting behind Danny on his side, pulling his leg back and over Steve's thigh. As he pushed back in the slide was incredibly easy despite the tightness enveloping his cock and he shivered again at the feeling and how good and right it was. He hugged Danny's body closer, arm around him, fingers idly playing in his chest hair, rubbing over his nipples while out of the corner of his eye he saw the bob of Danny's hand as he stroked himself in time with Steve's thrusts. 

"Fucking… make me come, Steve. I'm so close."

As he pushed in again he paused, trying to make sure his dick was as far inside Danny as possible, he pulled out almost all the way and pushed hard again, slapping his balls against Danny. "You want it harder? Huh? Want me to push the come out of you?"

"Fuck. Everything. I need… just don't stop."

"Never stopping," Steve reiterated between clenched teeth, feeling his own climax building but wanting to make sure Danny got off first. "Going to know you so well I'll have you coming on command in future. You want that? Want me to know just the right places inside you to stroke? Huh? Know those places you like to be touched? Gonna try everything. Going to enjoy it, too. Find out if you like it hard," he punched another thrust in to Danny. "Or agonizingly slow," he dragged his dick out so slowly it made Danny moan and he stopped moving again. "Fast, slow, dominating or romantic, biting, licking, sucking, rubbing, pinching, slapping, huh? What is it, Danny? What gets you?"

Danny twisted his neck so that he got a better look at Steve. "Hands. Your hands," Danny admitted. "I love your hands. They're bigger than mine."

Steve smiled. "Then think about them while I hold you down and fuck you through this mattress," he growled and got Danny flat on his stomach, dick trapped underneath him. He grabbed for Danny's wrists and held then apart on the bed, tight, and pressed his weight down, using them to hold himself up as he went hard on Danny's ass, the bed frame knocking against the wall, the mattress moving with them, Danny's dick rubbing in against the sheets with every thrust. 

He couldn't help it, holding Danny down was a turn on of his own, though he hadn't fully given it thought before now, but it was. Danny giving himself over to him, looking down and seeing Danny's ass for the taking, knowing he liked what Steve was doing to him and in the next moment he was coming, emptying himself into Danny, feeling the clench around his dick and wanting to stay there as he gave small thrusts, making sure everything was out of him. 

He pulled out and though he felt limp and done, he turned Danny around underneath him. "Come here, you," he said as he pulled at Danny's thighs, bringing him down closer, his ass cheeks bumping into Steve's knees. He touched himself, remnants of lube coming off onto his hand and then he grabbed for Danny's, not giving him a moment to get used to it, he started pumping him hard, his other hand sneaking back under Danny's ass and probing between the cheeks again and entering him with two fingers, crooking them against his prostate and making him writhe beneath him. 

"That's it. Let's see that cum. I want to see it all over you," he encouraged as he pressed his advantage, with Danny half out of his mind and needing to get off, so close, so close. "Fuck my hand, Danny, just like I fucked your hole. I filled you up good I can feel it on my fingers. You got it all out of me, I'm going to get it all out of you," his voice was demanding and that seemed to work and Danny bucked up as he came, spurting over his belly, his chest, the last dripping down and over Steve's hand until he let go, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the fingers in as Danny watched. 

His other ones were still inside Danny though they weren't moving. He turned his head down to watch as he took them out, his own cum sticking to his fingers with the lube that was still inside Danny. 

"That's some cream pie," he said as he lay down next to Danny and pulled him in close. "You got a fuckton out of me."

"I never knew you'd be such a filthy, dirty-mouthed brute in bed. I like it though," he smiled with his eyes closed, a hand lazily waving in the air between them.

"Navy," Steve justified. "And four years of frustration coming to a head."

They were quiet for a few moments, then Danny turned to him and propped his head on his hand. "So we're doing this again, huh? Again, and again, and again…?" his fingers traced the line of Steve's tattoo.

"Hell, yes," Steve answered. 

"One thing though," Danny said as he lay back down, his head close to Steve's shoulder as he settled. "We don't need to discuss this bit with all those people in our lives who pushed for us to wise up, right?"

"Right," Steve agreed. "This bit is just for us."

"Good," Danny yawned and wrapped an arm over Steve's chest. 

Steve stared at the ceiling. "But it's not my fault if they walk in on us while you're blowing me from under my desk at the office."

"What?" Danny reared up to look down at Steve with wide eyes. 

Steve held his hand up in surrender. "It's just an idea."


End file.
